


chp 33

by stylinsofab



Category: on - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsofab/pseuds/stylinsofab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the missing chapter to fate lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	chp 33

**Louis' Pov**

"I.. I thought you were dead?" I stutter, not believing my own eyes. Is this a ghost haunting me or some shit? Jacob laughs darkly and smirks at me. "Harry and Zayn did shoot me. But they ran away before they realized I was still alive. I had to stay on disability for months and learned to walk again because they shot my leg." He explains and shows the scar on his leg. I frowned and wondered if this was real life. I must've been hallucinating or something, right?

"You don't tell Harry or your friends anything, I'm a man of word and my word is that I will ruin your life if you don't follow my instructions."

I nod at his demand and continue to hold the pain on my face; groaning at the severe pain. "I need you to get money from some guys I know. I need money." He says, then hands a picture of two men. "That's what they look like. They'll be at the bar tomorrow night waiting to give you the money. I can't be seen in public since the world knows about gang member Jacob Alsway" Jacob rolls his eyes, then opens up my window. "Oh and.. I'd bring a weapon. That bar is full of dangerous people" he says to me then climbs out.

Fuck. Did I just put into a gang?

**Harrys Pov**

"I fucking killed him! He's not alive!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms up in stress. "Harry, I know. But you ran away, maybe he's alive?" Emma suggests and I just scoff. Why would he just disappear for two years then show up? What is Ian playing at? "I'm going to get it out of Louis. Text Zayn and let him know what's going on" I tell her then get into my car and drive away as quickly as possible. Did Louis know if Jacob was actually. I bit my lip and remembered that he probably won't let me in his house.

'Meet me in treehouse, five minutes?'

I text Louis, he texts me back almost a minute later.

'Okay..'

I frown at the dots. If I can forgive him for cheating on me then he can forgive me for yelling at him.   
-

I pace back and forth in the treehouse and heard the door open, I quickly turned around to find Louis. He still looks scared except now he has a bruise on his cheek. Anger built up inside of me at the thought of someone hurting my baby. "Loubear..? What happened?" I ask, racing over to him and observing his bruise. "I made sure no one followed me. I need to explain very thing." He ignores me question and pulls me to the bed.

"The night we had an argument, someone came to my window and bear me. At first I thought it was Ian but it was someone I've never seen before. He told me that I have to stop talking to my friends and do what he says or he will kill everyone I love" Louis rushed out, face getting flushed and him obviously getting upset. I frowned and held his hand in mine as I ran the pad f my thumb over his hand to comfort him. "Were going to fix this. You're going to be okay" I assure him, a tear runs down his cheek and I wipe it away.

"I'm sorry for kissing Logan" He mumbles, looking down in shame. I gave a sympathetic smile and lifted his chin up with my finger so we look each other in the eyes.

"I can never stay mad at you for long. I love you" I say and he gives a weak smile. "You're stuck with me forever Tomlinson" I smirk, and kiss his soft lips as he kissed back. It hurt to know that Logan kissed those same lips but I pushed that aside and leaned him back on the bed. I opened my mouth as he slid his tongue in and moaned slightly. He held the back of my head and pushed us closer together. God I missed this. "I need you" he whispers and that's all I needed to hear.

I ripped his shirt off and also mine, rubbing up and down his six pack and   
kissed down his torso. "I missed you so much" I whisper, I hear him mumble that he missed me too. I pulled down his jeans then boxers that released his half-hard dick. I moaned at the sight and took it in my hands, Louse groaned at the touch. I started jacking it off, louis arched his back and moaned for me to go faster. His dick got harder in my hands and the feel of his pre-cum just made me go wild.

"Let me take care of you this time." Louis says and turns me over, taking off my pants and boxers. My cock was fully hard and I whimpered at the cold air touch. Louis bent down and licked my tip as goosebumps ran up my back. "So good" I groan out. He put his mouth around my dick and the warmth of his mouth felt so good. Louis' tongue licked all around as I scratched the bed sheets and moaned out his name. I always liked taking care of Louis in bed but it felt good when he did it to me.

He bobbed his head up and down. "I l-love you" I moan out as I pull his hair slightly and arch my hips. He gagged a little but ignored it, bobbing faster. "So good for me" I say and he licks the tip of my hard dick again. Butterflies hit me as I but my lip, feeling the climax coming. "Gonna cum" he says, I nod and agree with him. He leans up and I grab his cheeks and kiss him as we both cum while in each other's arms. "You did so good baby" I smile at him as he lays down beneath my arms. I kiss his forehead while he snuggles into me.

"I'll do anything to make it up to you for what I did." He looks up at me as his eye glistens.

"I should've punished you tonight." I smirked and his eyes widen but I know he likes it.

"This solve this whole mess tomorrow. Right now we need to sleep." I mumble and he nods.

This is where it should be. Louis in my arms as we lay naked, embracing each other's touches and whispers. I love him. I'll never stop loving him.


End file.
